The Last Human
by Twilight-A-16
Summary: In a dark world where a war between Vampires and Werewovles has droven the human race towards extinction. For years they thought their hunger for revenge on the past had cost them the end of a kind. Untill one day they receive word of a human wandering around somewhere in their kingom, Sorano Aoi is that human. The Last Human of all. The only question now is: who catches her first?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Konichiwa mina-san! I know some of you are still waiting for me to update Amnesia, but I don't do deadlines or promises of update dates anymore. And I wanted to**** start this story which I adopted from Shiranai Atsune, so the idea of the story mainly goes to her, I'm only bringing a few new things into it.**

**Hope you guys like it, and I hope I'll be able to entertain you with lots and lots of other stories in the fututre!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any little aspect of the Anime Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone or Galaxy or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Aoi P.O.V. -<strong>

My heart was beating painfully in my chest, combined with the burning in my throat and the stings in my side. I don't know how long I had been on the run for the people who had been hunting me down this forest for several hours by now. My feet and my legs started to feel painfully numb while fresh droplets of cold sweat rolled down my back. I had no idea if I could keep this up much longer.

But a loud howl in the distance was reason enough to not give up just yet.

So I kept running, not minding the several scratches I got from the branches or the burning pain which had just started to find it's way through my body, almost like a virus being pumped around in the human body through a man's veins. My breathing had become desperate for oxygen, with every heartbeat I had to gulp down fresh air to keep that burning pain to a minimum.

With all this adrenaline racing through my body, increasing by every howl that roared through the unusual dark night, all of my senses were standing on edge, adjusted to the current situation to allow me to do what every little vessel in my body had been screaming to me from the very beginning. Survive and stay alive!

I jumped over fallen trees, ducked the lower branches, flew around the trees to search for shortcuts to the most nearby exit out of this nightmare.

And just when I thought I had lost my pursuers, they had managed to appear right in front of my nose. Due to the shock I lost the last bit of balance that had kept me running straight, I tripped and fell on the ground, cutting my the palm of my hand in the process.

"Damn' it!" I cursed and spat out some dirt. I clenched my hands, hoping that their noses wouldn't pick up the scent of my blood, because I knew that if they would smell even the littles whiff of it they would turn completely obsessed. Like every other bloodsucking creature they had one huge weakness.

Blood!

I tried to get up as fast as possible but a heavy foot on my back pressed me back to the ground. Due to the lack of energy and power to push him of of me I was forced to stay down. Another pair of leather boots appeared in front of my sight, my eyes trailed their way up to the face of my pursuer only to meet a pair of piercing azure eyes and a cocky smirk on his face.

One look was enough for me to know they were werewolfs. Their sharpened nails, long tails and wolfs ears gave them away immediately.

"Well, well, look what we have here." A male's voice purred. He knelt down in front of me, his pink bangs framing his handsome face. "You caused us quite alot of trouble," His hand grabbed my wrist and the grin that had never left his face grew wider at the sight. The bleeding cut in my palm hadn't eased, in fact, a trail of blood was dripping from my hand down to my elbow. "Still causing us trouble aren't we." He chuckled in amusement while a longing look took place in his eyes.

"She's bleeding," The other werewolf said. His foot pressed heavily on my back making me whimper.

"Kariya get off of her!" The pink haired werewolf said and send a dangerous glare his way.

"Moe, Kirino-senpai! You're taking all the fun out of it!" The other complained but he removed his feet from my back anyway. "Ne, ne, why don't we have a little fun with this girl? Her blood smells so tempting!" He said, and like the pink haired guy, he knelt down next to me. He grabbed my chin between his thumb and indexfinger, forcing me to look into his golden eyes.

"You don't mind me taking a little sip, do you?" He said with a wide, sadistic grin on his face. With a quick slash he had made a cut on my cheeck, it stung at first before it numbed and a small, warm trail of blood ran down to my jawline.

But before the teal haired werewolf could even come closer towards my face he was stomped in the guts by the pink haired male.

"You are, under no circumstances, allowed to lay a finger on those under the protection of the Prince!" He hissed. "We had an order to deliver her to him. Unharmed, remember?"

"Tch!" Was all the smaller guy said before turning his back on us.

"I appologize for my companion," The pink haired wolf said, turning his attention back to me. "He has no manners at all, nor does he have the decency to keep himself off of the ladies." He smiled kindly at me before licking his thumb and gently stroking it over my cheeck. The cut healed immediately.

Werewolf powers were pretty much alike with those of vampires, the incredible power to smell, hear and see their preys from miles away was one of them. They also shared the ability to watch clearly through the darkest nigths, healing saliva, telepathy and increased speed, strength and endurance.

Only werewolves had the ability to shape shift, the power to transform and maintain another person's appearance for a limited amount of time. Animal mimicry was another one of them, which allowed them to copy certain abilities of all kinds of animals, including a bird's wings so they could even go as far as fly or float.  
>Mind manipulation was their third superpower, in other words the ability to manipulate, recreate or even erase a person's thoughts and  or memories. Also heat vision, with a single glare they would be able to burn something or even someone to ashes (only if they really want to) and their last and final unique power was empathy. The ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others to their liking.

Vampires on the other hand, had the complete other specialties that gave them many unfair advantages, like astral projection for example, or astral travel, to put it diferently. It meant that vampires have the ability to separate and control one's astral body, like a ghost. And unlike werewolves, which were the very opposite, they had freeze vision, they could freeze anything to the point where it would shatter to pieces from the intense cold. This includes the human body, but fire and even lava too!  
>Duplication and telekinesis would mostly explain themselves, the power to copy yourself and have them do all the dirty work for you, and telekinesis, the power to lift and manipulate multiple types of object with the mind.<p>

And last but not least was invisibility, it would be described as one of the most onteresting abilities of all, not only could they perfectly mingle into any kind of environnement, they could also disintegrate their own bodies and travel through the shadows and become one with the night, this could also be really dangerous which is why only full grown and full fledged vampires are allowed to use that extravagant kind of power.

With all these extra superpowers of them it had been only a matter of time for the vampires and the werewolves to take over the world and turn it into their own little paradise. Or two little paradises, for the two races hadn't been able to live together due to many misunderstandings and local fights, it didn't become better when the former Werewolf Emperor captured the Vampire Queen and held her hostage in exchange for more land and rights for his kind. The Vampire King, not being able to live for such a long time without his soulmate, gave in to the selfish demands of the Emperor and in return he gave the King his Queen.

But they wouldn't meet again in this life, for the Queen had been killed by the cold claws of the Werewolf King.

This unleashed war between the two races, the human race got caught up in their battle and many lives, and even more blood, were lost. In the end, it had meant the end of a kind, at first the Vampires and the Werewolves had thought they were all dead. For years they thought their anger and hungre for revenge and war had killed all humans.

That was untill one day they got words of the last surviving human on the planet, one who had seemed to be hiding for so long but had been right underneath their noses! How they had failed to notice would always be a mistery, but they had a new task to fulfill.

To capture the last human.

And that had been, unfortunately, me! For god's sake!

The pink werewolf had tied my wrists together and had thrown me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, I had tried to resist but failed due to my lack of strength and his abnormal amount of unnecesary extra power!

Where were they even taking me? If I hadn't misunderstood them, while they had been fighting a little earlier, I had been put under someone's protection. And not just any person, no, a prince, the werewolf prince! I had heard rhumours about him, caught up on the many stories of him that varied extremely. Some had been about his courage and fighting skills, others about his coronation on his soon to be nineteenth birthday. And believe it or not, but according to the gossiping of a few anoying girls in a bar, His Royal Highness was anything but a bore in bed! (XD)

But what would he possibly want from me? A mere human? Would I be just another bloodbank? A little beverage between his royal duties? No! I most definetely did not want that!

"Ne.. where are you taking me?" I asked, summoning every little bit of courage I could muster.

"To Arcadia ofcourse, our Capitol," The pink haired werewolf replied as if it was common sense.

"But... but why?" I continued.

"You might as well stop wondering why!" The teal haired guy answered. "Whatever the prince has in store for you is for him to know and for us to guess. If you want to know, just come along quietly and find our for yourself!"

Well, in my opinion, comming along quietly to the Capitol of the Werewolves where some crazy werewolf Prince was waiting for me to arrive, was an option not to be considered at all times!

"So you don't know either, huh!" I said teasingly.

"We don't need to know," The pinkette replied, sensing a very possible outburst of his companion. "we just do as we're told, no questions involved."

No one spoke a word after that, and we didn't stop untill the sun was about to rise, the horison already turning lighter by the upcomming dawn. And for some sinister reason, the sky was turning a shade of red that reminded me of blood!

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I have to end it! I know it's not much for the first chapter, but more'll be up in the next one!<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I have returned with the second chapter of 'The Last Human', I appologize you had to wait for it so long and I hope you wont hate me!**

**I also changed the summary, hoping it would attract more readers! What do you think of it?**

**I got some interesting questions of you of who the two princes are! Well, I think I'll have the two of them revealed by the end of this chapter. (not sure yet)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the Original characters used in this fic. (again I don't use Galaxy characters because I haven't watched it and probably never will watch it. (probably but I'm getting curious with the aliens XD) And aoi has her old hairstyle in this story!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Aoi P.O.V. -<strong>

The pink-haired werewolf had told me to try and get some sleep while I could, but as much as I wanted to and as much as my exhausted body pleaded me to just close my eyes and drift off into some well deserved sleep, I couldn't get myself to do it. I was way to nervous and scared about what was waiting for me back in the Capitol city of the werewolves, or 'who' was waiting for me to be exactly. Not to mention that I was being held captive by two of his loyal servants who had put up some kind of delivery-service to bring me to him.

I tried to turn to my other side, which was harder done then said because I was still tied up. And I groaned when a blinding ray of sunlight found its way into my eyes, I looked over at the two werewolves who seemed to be fast asleep. It made me wonder how in the world they could sleep without being bothered by such radient sunbeams! I sighed, closing my eyes once more and try to get some rest for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Guess being nocturnal has some perks after all," I mumbled softly to myself.

"Oh it sure has some 'perks' being able to sleep during the day and stay active in the night." A male voice said and I quickly turned back around to find Kirino looking over at me. He was wearing a kind smile but I still felt the little hairs in my neck stand straight. "Can't sleep?" He asked quietly.

I just nodded in reply.

"Too bright for you huh," He stated in a 'as a matter of factly' tone.

"Well excuse me if I'm not nocturnal!" I snapped at him.

"Better actually," He replied. "Honestly who'd actually want to be a freak of the night?"

"Who'd want to be a freak during the full moon?"

"Do you actually believe that?"

"Believe what?"

"That werewolves can only shift when it's full moon!" Kirino said, a quite sad look in his eyes. "That was a stupid fairy tale made up by lousy mortals to make themselves feel better and safe. Although it's not a complete lie though, in our younger years we can only cange forms during the full moon, once we get older we learn to shift whenever we want to!"

"How is it like?" I asked, cursing my everlasting curiousity. "To change into a werewolf?"

"Well, we are already half changed when we're born," Kirino explained. "We already have the ears, tail and sharpened nails. But changing to our full forms is like putting on a fur coat, a dog's mask and act all animalistic. I admitt that growing hair and a snout can hurt from time to time, expecially when you haven't changed in a while."

"What about your eyes?" I asked him. "Are they different in half-change?"

"Oh yes those too, no they're not different. We can see clear through the darkest of nights in both forms without having to strain ourselves or put in the least bit of effort. I admit it's a very handy skill we use quite alot it's just... quite a shame we share it with those filthy pale bloodsuckers." He said and clenched his fist, he hissed softly and opened his palm where four little cuts had appeared on the surface of his smooth skin. "Damn' it!" He cursed.

"Are.. you allright?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing!" He replied quickly before he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his cuts one by one. They healed instantly. He sighed and stayed silent for a while, closing his eyes as a frown appeared on his face. His ears were twitching slightly.

"What are you.." I wanted to ask him but was interupted when he raised a finger at me, motioning for me to keep quiet and I huffed in exchange. He had guts to be rude.

After a few more moments like this he finally relaxed and opened his eyes again. He smiled appologetically at me.

"Sorry for interupting you, but I had to concentrate for a moment there." He explained. "Even though it's midday and the sun is out, the slightest whiff of blood could still attract unwanted company."

"You mean.. the Vampires?" I asked and thought about it for a second. "But they can't... walk in sunshine... right? It would burn them to a crisp."

To this the pinkette chuckled in reply. "Yes, and no. The Vampires can't walk in sunlight, being a creature of the night doesn't allow them to walk around freely during the day. It doesn't burn them though, sadly enough, it simply slows them down."

"Oh, like with crosses you mean!"

"Huh? What, no!" Kirino replied and started to laugh at me. "And here I thought you were smart, no seriously where did you hear all that stuff?"

"Do you two have to be so loud!" The teal haired werewolf groaned as he rolled over. "I was trying to sleep here in case you failed to notice!"

"Oh shut up Kariya, don't be such a grumpy face!" Kirino said and threw a twig in his face to shut him up.

"I'll wake you up in the middle of your beautysleep," Kariya replied. "See how you like it!"

"Whatever you say," Kirino waved his hand, shooing away Kariya's comment.

"What were you laughing about anyway," Kariya asked as he sat up right while rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "You sounded pretty amused Kirino-senpai."

"You should hear what she thinks about our kind," Kirino replied to his teal-haired companion. "It's pretty hilarious!"

"Oh, do tell." Kariya said throwing me a cocky smirk. "Go on, we won't bite!"

I was hesitant to tell them at first, making myself look ridiculous in front of a pair of Werewolves had never made my bucket list and I was certainly never going to consider about putting it on there either! But one the other hand, a small voice in my head pointed out, if you do tell them maybe they can tell you what their real weaknesses are! I had a motive to tell them now, but my dignity refused to kick the bucket by telling them.

I took a deep breath and sighed quite loudly.

"Fine I'll tell you," I said.

It took me about ten minutes to tell them all that I believed to be true. They had all thrown it aside and were rolling over the ground, clutching their stomaches while laughing out loud for what they believed was my stupidity. I was just sitting there, quite angered at their behavior, watching them, hoping that their stomaches would start aching really bad!

"It's not funny," I said through gritted teeth. "So stop laughing already!"

"Oh... ahaha.. sorry Sorano," The pinkette said and tried to keep in his laughter, he managed to stay serious for a few moments though.

"It's not like you haven't heard these theories before right?"

"That is true, for a change," Kariya said, which caused the two of them to burst out in laughter... again. Kirino, however, had more decency and stayed up straight while his companion was rolling over the ground again, slamming his fist against it to calm his hysterical laughter.

"Yes, we have heard them before." Kirino replied and coughed a few times. "Quite a lot of times to be exactly, but where we come from they're meant as mere jokes and we never take them seriously. So it is quite funny to hear it comming from someone who still thinks it's true!"

"Well, I can understand that." I said and pouted. "But I don't get why HE is still laughing!"

They looked over at Kariya who was still going, Kirino punched him in the stomache which caused the younger Werewolf to stop and gasp for air. He wasn't laughing anymore, but coughing this time.

"... you... bastard!" He managed to say between his coughs.

"You're welcome," Kirino replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Moe, you two! I've told you everything I know about Werewolves and Vampires! The least you could do is tell me the truth about them!" I said in quite a demanding tone, sticking to my plan. Hoping, that they would stick to it too even though they didn't know they were a part in it. "It's only fair!"

"You're quite a nosy one you know that?" Kariya said teasingly, he had recovered quickly and was lying on his back, his arms folded behind his head.

"I'm just curious..." I said slowly, feeling he saw my true motions. "That's all."

"Fine, since you asked so nicely." He replied with a grin.

"Kariya!" Kirino scolded him. "No more word!" He turned his attention back to me and a shiver went down my spine when I saw the look he was giving me. It was a mixture of surprise, admiration but above all angre and anoyance. "Look who turns out to be pretty clever! I must admit that was a pretty bold and smart move of yours, Sorano. But did you really think you can trick us that easily in revealing our secrets?"

"What! No!" I said quickly, truth to be told, yes I had hoped I could get them to spill the beans. But there was no way I was going to tell them that.

"Still causing us trouble huh?" He asked in a dangerously low tone and he crept up to me, I tried crawling back but felt my back hit the trunk of a tree and I knew I had no where to go this time! The pink haired Werewolf reached out his hand and put it over my eyes, a bright azure glow filled my mind. I felt my head turning heavier and my eyelids fall shut.

It took me only a moment to figure out what he was doing.

But before I could strugle my way out of it I had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>- Time skip - Normal P.O.V. -<strong>

"Can you find their tracks Matsukaze?"

"They had a day to get ahead of us, the tracks have almost faded during that time Your Highness!" A boy with brown hair said, a few strands were strangely put up to look like a pair of wings. His metalic blue eyes were scanning the ground feverishly, searching for a clue to find the ones they had been following for quite a while now.

"Then try harder!" Tsurugi Kyousuke, son of the Vampire King, the only heir to the throne and Prince of Immitatia, shouted towards his companion. He was know to be a loyal, couragious and friend and skilled swordsman, he didn't like to yell at his best friend like that. But he could not afford to lose the last human on the entire planet to the claws of the Werewolf prince.

"I'm doing my best Your Highness!" Tenma said, not sounding the least bit offended by his friend's harsch words. He bent over and put his right ear closer to the ground. "They're on the move, I can hear it," He said.

"Damn'!" Tsurugi cursed as he clenched his fists. "If we don't do something quickly she'll be in Arcadia in no time!"

"They're going west, the vibrations are getting softer!" Tenma said as he jumped up. "They're taking the route through Dead Man's valley, if they make their way through it we'll never catch up with them in time!"

Tsurugi nodded and the two vampires grabbed their horses, jumped onto the saddles and ushered them to galop towards the empty fields of Dead Man's valley. It was a region known for it's desert like texture, containing nothing but sand and several cacti. It was the borderline between the two Kingdoms and about five kilometres long, there were other options to cross it but those were much more dangerous and no one in their right mind dared to use them.

All Tsurugi could hope for now was that their horses would be able to catch up to the two Werewolves before they managed to bring the last human into their territory.

"Please," He thought, a frown etching his forehead. "don't let us be too late!"

In the meantime, somewhere at the edge of the infamous valley, were two Werewolves running as fast as they could. The pink-haired Werewolf was carrying the girl over his shoulder, she was unconscious, still dazed out because of his sleeping spell just now.

He stood still, his ears twitching a little and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Kirino-senpai?" Kariya asked as he too came to a halt. He was standing only a few metres away from his senpai who had turned around so his back was facing his younger companion.

"They know which route we're taking," Was all he said before he turned back around and ran. Kariya followed him, knowing perfectly well who Kirino had meant when he had said 'they'. They were slowed down due to the irregular surface of the sand.

"Why don't we just transform?" Kariya asked as he almost fell to his face, again. "We'll be much quicker like that!"

"Yeah smartypants!" Kirino said sarcastically. "But who'll cary the girl?"

That shut Kariya up, they just had to make the best of it. They were both worrying what would happen if the two Vampires did manage to catch up to them. If they had to face them then only one of them could transform while the other had to do everything in their might to reach their side of the borderline. They would be in a disadvantage!

By the time they were halfway through the desert it had become night again. The full moon was standing proud in the pitchblack sky as it shone its pale light onto everything around them. They could just see the light comming from the first watchtower only three kilometres ahead of them when the sight was cut of by a pair of horses.

Their riders jumped off and landed gracefully on their feet. Their pearly-white teeth shown as they grinned victoriously, but what really stood out were the sharp and long canine teeth. Their skins seemed to glow in this erie light, like someone had lit a little candle underneath it. Their pointed ears and sharpened nails made an addition to their beings.

"So, you managed to catch up with us," Kirino said calmly. "I'm impressed,"

"There's no need to be," Tenma replied. "Although I must say, altering your route and taking the path through AirPeak, was quite unexpected! You almost lost us there."

"Almost huh, have to keep that in mind for next time," Kariya said.

"Don't worry about that filthy Werewolf!" Tsurugi replied, he had a sinister grin on his face and a dark shadow fell over his bright golden-orange eyes. "There won't be a next time for you after we're done!"

"Oh, is the little vampire brat challenging us?" Kariya said snorting.

"This could get itneresting, I've heard the rhumours about you, 'Black Swordsman'." Kirino replied and the same sinister smile appeared on his face. "Challenge accepted."

They stood there for a few moments, non of them saying anything the only sound now came from the wind which was howling around them as it felt the tension being build up between the two races.

Kirino threw a quick glance at Kariya who caught it and nodded almost invisibly, letting the pink-haired Werewolf know he had understood the message. As soon as one of the two Vampires would make a move he'd get the girl from Kirino and make his way to the border. Kariya was faster than Kirino and because of his fox-like character he was smart and sneaky enough to make it there in no time.

And while Kariya would bring the girl to their side of the country Kirino would do whatever it was that he could to keep the two Vampires away from him. He was after all, the stronger one of the two.

The only thing Kariya wasn't sure about was what would happen if he did manage to bring the girl over the border, Vampires, so unlike Werewolves, never followed them to their side. So what would happen to Kirino? This battle would surely ask some price of him, would he be strong enough to make it too?

Kariya shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the thought, no his senpai was better than the two foul Vampires. He'd make it, as long as he would stick to the plan and did as his friend had told him to.

The four of them readied themselves for their first moves and when the wind stopped howling for a mere moment, did they move from their spots and did the fight over the last human began.

Kariya ran forward passing by Kirino who swiftly handed him the human girl who was still knocked out. As soon as Kariya had her safely in his arms he used his inhumane speed to dash past the two Vampires who knew immediately what the Werewolve's strategy had been.

"Matsukaze, you handle him, I'll go after the girl!" Tsurugi said to the brown haired Vampire who nodded in response. Tsurugi was about to dash after the little teal-haired Werewolf when a blast of heat blew the sand in front of his feet apart.

He turned around and saw the azure eyes of the pinkette glow, he had used his heat vision against him.

"Don't think I'll let you go that easily!" Kirino replied, he sounded very self confident. "If you want the girl you'll have to go through me first!"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Werewolf!" Tsurugi told him with an amused smile on his pale face.

"Don't think that because I'm not of Royal blood, means I don't know how to handle a spoiled brat like you, _Your Highness_." Kirino said in a mocking tone as he bared his fangs.

Tsurugi grimaced at the pinkette's behavior and he felt his anger boil underneath his skin, but desperation was also at his throat, while they stood here bickering and about to fall into a fight, the girl was getting closer to the border by the second. He didn't have long to think, the situation simply didn't allow him to.

What?

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm ending the chapter here everyone! So in the end I only revealed Tsurugi as the Vampire prince, I'd love to tell who the Werewolf prince is too but I'll leave that up to you to guess untill the next chapter!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**See you all soon on next time!**

**Reviews? Please? *puppydogeyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, welcome back to the third chapter! I couldn't sit still and do nothing because I wanted to update this story so badly!**

**Now I know I promised to update my Tales of a Yandere fic first, BUT, I'm a little stuck with the current chapter so it's gonna take a little longer, so it'll be updated somewhere this week or the next one. Depends on how long it's gonna take me to type it all down and such.**

**Furthermore! I got some sweet and interesting reviews but there's one person who I want to give some special thanks to!**

**And that person is "Lotus Sword"! and that's why I have her here as a special guest for today's chapter!**

**Lotus Sword: Hi everyone!**

**Me: I read your review and I was kinda surprised and flattered when you said you'd kiss the ground underneath my feet when I'd upload the third chapter.**

**Lotus Sword: You brought me all the way here for that?**

**Me: No no just kidding you don't have to, but you made me feel really happy with that comment so you can do the disclaimer this time!**

**Lotus Sword: Twilight-san does not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the original characters, the story idea belongs to Shiranai Atsune.**

**Me: I only own my OC which I'm going to use later in the story! I have so many cool ideas but I'm not telling you them! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Have fun reading everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. -<strong>

The agonizing seconds passed by one after another, Tsurugi was frozen in place as he tried to form a quick plan as to what to do now. He knew he had to hurry, just a little longer like this and the girl would be lost in Werewolf territory for the rest of her life.

The idea came to him with the speed of light when he cursed the bright moon for making it hard for him to hide in the shadows. He could use his invisibility to attack the Werewolf. Sneaking away was no option because the pinkette would expect that and stop him before he had taken even half a step backwards. He shot a glance at Tenma telling him via their telepathy connection to run as soon as he'd give him the sign to go.

His companion's smile widened, meaning he had understood. Because superhuman-powers or not, Tenma was still exceptionally fast, maybe even faster than the teal-haired Werewolf who got closer to his goal by the second.

They waited for a second, trying to catch the right moment. A cloud passed by the moon, darkening their surroundings and forcing them all to use their Night Visions to see in front of them. But when Kirino had activated his vision, Tsurugi was nowhere to be seen.

"Tch," Kirino cursed underneath his breath. Tenma was about to run off and the pinkette tried to stop him in his tracks. "You're not getting aaahh!" Kirino was kicked in his back mid-sentence and was sent flying, he fell down a few metres away.

Tsurugi came back into vision and smirked.

"It took a single cloud to escape and humiliate you," He said, "As I expected, you're big words but nothing more!"

Kirino got up slowly, his back turned to the Vampire as he spat some of the sand out of his mouth. He chuckled before he turned around, his eyes were glowing fiercly in the dark, it didn't lessen when the cloud disappeared and the full radience of the moon was reigning the empty landscape again. The silver beams caressed his skin and Tsurugi saw that the hairs on his arm were turning a little thicker.

The vampire's eyes widened, the Wolf was going to transform! He could be in a disadvantage, a Werewolf's true strength came to the surface when they changed into their full fledged form.

"That wasn't bad, not bad at all," Kirino said. "But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" His face started changing too and his nose turned into a snout. The last human sound comming from his lips was a low hiss, it had been too long after all since his last transformation. But he paid no attention to the stinging pain in his flanks or the stiffness of his joints, he felt more alive now he was fully transformed. His senses were awoken by the full moon that made his pink fur look almost silver, a howl was building in his throat as he felt the desire come to let it go and echo through the night sky.

- Somewhere at the border of the Werewolves -

Kariya was panting, he had been running for a few minutes by now and he could see the border comming closer and closer in sight. His limps were burning from exhaustion, something that normally would not happen. He wondered about it and came to the conclusion it was because he was carrying leverage, even though she weighed next to nothing it was still a burden he had to carry no matter what the cost would be.

He had not dared to look back either, afraid it would slow him down and that the most horrible sight was there when he did. Which was his pink-haired friend being torn to pieces by the cruelty of the Vampires. He scolded himself for showing such distrust in his companion while he knew he could believe that the pinkette was smart enough to get out of there alive, the howl that tore through the nightsky should've been enough prove that his senpai could look after himself without him needing to worry about him.

Relieve was just washing over him when a hard kick in the guts sent him flying backwards, the girl swiftly stolen from his arms as the brown-haired Vampire landed gracefully onto his feet. Kariya bit the dust and a mouthfull of sand was the result, he coughed a few times and spat out the sand that had made its way into his mouth. He recovered quickly and grinded his teeth, feeling the last grains of dust being crushed between his molar teeth. He spat one last time before throwing the most dangerous glare to the little Vampire he could muster.

Wether Tenma was scared by it or not he did not let it show, he replied with an emotionless chuckle.

"You're fast," Tenma said.

"I would've been much faster without having to carry her," Kariya muttered underneath his breath.

"Want me to take her from you?" The Vampire said, showing him he had heard him muttering before throwing him a devious grin. "Seeming as she is too much to carry for you,"

"That would be nice," Kariya said, playing in on his game. "Since you offered your help to carry her for me you might as well bring her to our border. Honestly I have never met a Vamprie before who willingly helped the Werewolves to win."

"Too bad for you," Tenma said reverting back to his usual character, joke time was over. "But I have no intentions in betraying my Prince or my kind. If you want her on your side of the border than you'll have to take her from me and be faster."

"Fine with me, but don't complain later or call me a cheater when I beat you," Kariya said with his infamous cheeky grin present on his face as a shadow fell over his yellow eyes. "After all, a game contains losers and winners, someone has to lose in order for the other to win."

They stood still and stared at each other for a couple of moments, another battle was about to start and this one wouldn't start as friendly as the first one. Both parties felt the hungre for blood howl in their veins as they could litterally rip each other's throats out to silence it. And all of a sudden, as if someone had given them a sign, they jumped towards each other, flying in midair for one moment before lashing out at each other the next. Their nails grew, Tenma's turning into demonic claws while Kariya's turned into something more animalistic but not less monstrous though.

The teal-haired Werewolf managed to hit Tenma and create a few deep cuts on his upper arm, which caused the brown-haired Vampire to loosen his grip on the human girl. She was about to fall when Kariya pushed the Vampire aside and catched her just in time before her face would meet the ground in a little too close manner. He dashed off towards the border again but Tenma was nowhere near being defeated and he ran after them, he grabbed the Werewolf by the colar of his shirt and threw him backwards.

This time there was no one to catch Aoi before she would hurt herself in the onconscious state she was in. Her limp body fell to the ground fortunately breaking nothing, this hit would only cause a few small bruises and maybe a scratch or two either, nothing serious or anything. She let out a small groan that went unheard by both the Vampire and the Werewolf as they continued their battle. As if they had totally forgotten about the girl and their task of getting her to the safety of their inpenetrable castles and only remembered their hate towards each other as they tried to harm each other in the worst way possible.

This was no longer a simple battle, by the time they really got into it they were at the point where they tried not only to simply exhaust the other and force them to surrender. No, they had passed that stage a long time ago, right now they tried to go as far as to seriously injure the other or even kill. Nothing was crazy enough now that their hatred was at its max point.

Their fists met the other's body, though non of them was showing they were hurt for they kept on lashing out to each other. They kicked, they hit, they scratched, everything to hurt the other and it still wouldn't be enough. And as they were carried away in their fight that turned somewhat tiring to describe, they totally failed to notice how slowly, the sleeping spell the pink-haired Werewolf had cast, was starting to wear off!

Unknown to everyone, the last human girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around her in a dazed state, not sure at all about her whereabouts or what she had gotten herself into.

- back to the other fight. -

Kirino had transformed into a Werewolve, his teeth were pearly white as they shone dangerously in the bright moonlight. The Werewolf growled, defying the Vampire who stood frozen on the spot. As couragious as Tsurugi could be, this was the first time he stood eye in eye with a full transformed Werewolf! He was not gonna lie about it since he was a little scared at the sight, they were bigger than regular werewolves, their paws were much stronger and could easily break a mere person's bones and their claws should never be forgotten.

They were monstrous, even though only the tips were visible Tsurugi knew that the minimum length of their claws was about three inches long! A good slash could behead a person in the blink of an eye!

Kirino growled lowly, like he was almost laughing at the prince for the surprised expression that was still present on his face. Tsurugi unfroze, he turned his stare into a glare and prepared himself for yet another battle he was about to throw himself into. He clenched and unclenched his fists in a slow manner, something he did whenever he felt a little nervous and something big was about to happen.

The pink-haired Werewolf was the first one to wake up from his statue-like state and move with an immense speed towards the prince who seemed to notice only a little too late that his enemy, which was almost soaring at him, had moved from his original place. This resulted with him being knocked over by the Werewolf, he landed a few metres back and landed with a soft thud. He coughed once due to the impact but was quick to recover.

The prince was at his feet in a second and saw the Werewolf comming at him again, his fangs bared this time. But he was better prepared this time and managed to dodge the attack and gave a firm kick in the Werewolf's guts. The Wolf, however, did not seem to feel it and swiftly turned around and jumped towards the Vampire.

He landed on his chest and pressed the Vampire to the ground, knocking every bit of oxygen out of the other's lungs as he growled in his face. Tsurugi knew that if he did not manage to get the Werewolf off of him anytime soon, he'd be done for. He almost felt the fangs of the oversized dog at his throat tearing the flesh and the life out of him.

He could only think of one thing to do and quickly started to gather the cold energy that was spread throughout his body. The Wolf wanted to back off, seeing what the other was about to do, but still got hit with the Vampire's Freeze Vision. It wasn't a full hit, Tsurugi had aimed to break his opponent with his special powers but due to the earlier impact and a little lack of power he hadn't managed to fully concentrate.

Kirino's body froze, he did not turn into a block of ice though, but his normally soft fur became all spiky and his muscles seemed to become stiffer by the second. The Werewolf now had quite alot of trouble to move around normally, he swayed from side to side but managed to remain standing. He let out another deep howl and ran after the Vampire again. He managed to sweep him off of his feet but failed to let him fall for the Vampire had found his balance in midair and landed onto the Werewolf's back.

The prince smirked, feeling he had the upper hand now and he transformed his hand into demonic claw and with a quick slash he cut into Kirino's neck. Blood was spilled onto the pink greyish fur, giving it a deep red color. To Tsurugi it smelled foul, like food that had been rotting in a dumpster for too long. It seemed like he was almost going to win but Kirino managed to throw the prince of his back.

But that was also the last move he managed to perform in his Werewolf state, his figure started to shrink and his fur slowly pulled back. The snout vanished as well as the claws and Kirino was back to his humanoid form in a matter of seconds. He was forced to leave his full form due to he deep cuts that were still visible in his neck while his face paled due to the bloodloss.

"Giving up already dog?" Tsurugi pestered him.

"I'm far from done Your High..." He was stopped mid-sentence when an agonizing scream tore the night appart. Kirino recognized that voice everywhere and his eyes widened. Kariya!

Forgetting all about the prince and his own fight that was yet to be finished he dashed even faster than before towards the border where his friend was seeming to lose his share of the fight. Tsurugi followed him, curious to see what Tenma was doing to the teal-haired Werewolf that made him scream like this.

At their arrival they were greeted with a horrific scene, Kariya was laying on the ground, gritting his teeth to keep in the screams. Soft whimpers managed to slip from his mouth as he held onto his leg for dear life. It was standing in such an odd angle that one could immediately say it was broken, and not just at one place either, his lower leg was bended as well as his foot. A piece of bone, covered in in a ruby red liquid stuck out of his jeans and blood was forming a small puddle under his trembling body.

Tenma was looking down on him with a victorious smile on his face and some of the Wolf's blood on his clothing. "Seems like I'm the one to win this," He said.

"Kariya!" Kirino exclaimed as he rushed to his side and kneeled down beside him. He tried to pick him up but Kariya's pain-laced groan stopped him halfway. Kirino was at the verge of panicking, he hated to see his friend hurt like this and wanted to help him, but in order to do so he had to get him to a healer and the trip, he acknowledged with sadness, would be longer than his friend could manage.

"I.. I'm s..s..sorry Ki..Kirino-s..senpai," Kariya said in a weak voice before giving him an appologetic smile that was quickly contorted due to another wave of almost unbearable pain that shot from his leg to the farthest corners of his body. "I..I l..lost.."

The Werewolf went limp in Kirino's arms as he passed out.

Kirino scowled, he had to make sure his companion wouldn't die on him in the middle of the desert, but there was another and probably more important task waiting for him to fullfil! Above everything else he had to make sure that the Last Human would be safe and sound in the castle of his Prince. He threw a glare at the vampires, and that's also when he noticed.

Non of them was carrying the girl!

Then where was she? He looked around quickly, but all he saw was desert, sand and cacti! She was gone! This gave him a little hope as well as stress, his sleeping spell must've worn off! That meant that she could've sneaked off! But where?

It took him another moment to figure that she would've probably run into the nearby forest only a hundred metres away from them. She could be in Werewolf territory! If only there was someone within his range he could contact via his telepathy and warn them that the girl was right underneath their noses!

"What are you so happy about dog?" Tsurugi asked in a slight surprised tone as he raised one eyebrow in curiousity.

Kirino had failed to notice that he had started to smile when his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Nothing really," Kirino said as he shrugged and stood up while carrying his kouhai in his arms, making sure his injured leg was in the right position to minimalize the pain. "I was just thinking, something quite interesting actually!"

"What are you talking about?" Tenma asked, not liking how confident the pink-haired guy had suddenly become.

"Look around you," Kirino said. "What do you see? Or actually, what is it that you don't see?"

The Vampires exchanged questioning glances before it hit to them and they quickly scanned their surroundings before they stated, with reluctance, that they had lost the girl from sight and now... she was nowhere to be seen!

Tsurugi wanted to say something but the familiar smell of blood stopped him. It stopped everyone.

He turned his head into the direction the delicious scent came from and saw a flash of blue disappear behind the first line of trees in Werewolf territory.

* * *

><p><strong>- Aoi P.O.V. -<strong>

When I had woken up I had been scared, the sight that greeted me when I had opened my eyes was one of my captors fighting with a creature that could only be a vampire. I had crawled away, afraid they would notice me but they didn't. I had kept crawling backward untill I felt couragious enough to get up and start running.

There was not enough time to think about where I was going, as long as it was away from them! I saw the thick forest in the cornor of my eye and ran towards it, once in there they would have harder time finding me!

An agonizing scream did not make me stop in my tracks when I had almost reached the safety of the trees which was only a few more metres away from me. I ran through a pair of low-hanging branched and had to cover my face with my arms to keep them from poking out my eyes.

Due to that I tripped, and I cursed as I felt a stinging pain on my knee, I looked and saw a cut where a thick bloodred pearl was growing slowly in the cornor untill it slowly slid down my leg. I cursed again, every supernatural being around would probably smell me and come after me. So I took my scarf that had been tied around my head like an improvised headband and wrapped it around my knee before I continued on my escape.

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. -<strong>

The Vampire prince dashed towards the trees, feeling his desperation getting the better of him while Tenma shouted after him.

"Your Highness! Don't! We can't pass their territory!" The brown-haired Vampire had warned him but he ignored it. He felt the surprised stares from both his friend and the Werewolf as he came closer and closer to the border. The scent of blood had become a little fainter.

"She must've covered it!" He thought as he quickly took a deep breath through his nose and managed to locate her, she was right in front of him and only twenty metres into their territory! But by passing the border he could get himself and his people into great trouble but he didn't care at the moment though, having her was all that mattered now!

She must have heard him comming because she seemed to quicken her pace, and that was the last bit of encouragement he needed to cross the line and step onto unfamiliar grounds.

He made a quick sprint and she finally came into his sight, she was crying, he could hear her panicked whimpers as she tried to run away from him. Not that it would work though, he had no idea why it took the Werewolves hours to chase her when they could run faster easily? Had they been playing a cat and mouse game with her?

Tsurugi made one final sprint, summoning every last bit of power and energy to make a jump and he appeared in front of her where he stopped. She ran into him and fell back onto the ground as she shrieked. And finally, for the first time, did their eyes meet. Tsurugi felt himself getting lost into those stunning saphire-blue orbs of her. She tried crawling back, scared of the Vampire who had materialized in front of her.

But the navy-haired guy was quicker than she was and grabbed her wrist and swiftly pulled her up.

"No!" She shouted and started to strugle against his grib, he simply wrapped his arm around her waist to get her to stop moving and leaned down to whisper something in the girl's ear.

"Finally," He whispered in a low voice that send shivers down Aoi's back. "You're mine,"

* * *

><p><strong>AND I'M ENDING IT HERE!<strong>

**I'm sorry if it was bad and rushed but I'm not good at writing battle scenes!**

**I also appologize if it is boring!**

**But would you still leave a review?**


End file.
